


生日快乐

by nasphy



Category: TheEvilWithin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy
Summary: 失败的3p
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos & Stefano Valentini
Kudos: 2





	生日快乐

“不…Ruvik，别在这…”Seb双手被反剪在身后，脸挨着冰冷的墙壁，艰难的偏过头恳求身后的男人。  
“我想在这。”Ruvik的金瞳微微眯起，即使是在昏暗的房间里，他眼中的光芒也明亮极了。他一手攥住Seb的两只手腕，另一只手探入了Seb的上衣，带入微微凉气，让Seb打了个哆嗦。  
指尖捻上乳头，Seb倒吸一口凉气。熟悉的力道让他恍惚了一下，但他的理智使他很快回过神来，于是Seb压低声音吼道：“Lily还在外面！你差不多一…唔！”话音未落便被Ruvik狠狠掐了一把乳尖，Seb险些痛呼出声。为了不让房间外面的人发现，Seb只好咬住下唇，硬生生咽下呻吟。  
男人忽然靠近，沙哑的声音在耳边响起，不断呼出的热气让Seb瑟缩了一下，“她不会发现的。”Ruvik咬着他的耳朵，含含糊糊却又不容置疑：“我要干你。”  
像是确认似的，Ruvik又重复了一遍：  
“在这里，干你。”

Lily的生日临近，看着小女孩希望的眼神，女控Seb几乎是立刻就答应了Lily想在家里开party的请求，还特地请了专人设计。  
Party上，看着快乐地笑着的女儿，老父亲Seb欣慰的笑了。然后他的笑容僵在了脸上。  
有两个人映入眼帘。  
——Ruvik和Stefano。  
因为一切都是Lily与专业人员商议的的，所以Seb并不清楚都邀请了谁。所以…  
早知道有他们他宁愿被女儿埋怨也要把他们的名字从客人名单中划掉！  
然而现在已经晚了，二人正对着父女二人缓缓走来。  
“Ruvik叔叔，Stefano叔叔。”Lily乖乖巧巧的问好，收获了金发男人的点头和艺术家的一个抱抱。  
“生日快乐，我的小公主。”Stefano笑得相当灿烂，变魔术似的从背后拿出一个大盒子，上面还绑着漂亮的蝴蝶结。Lily小小的尖叫一声，惊喜的接过，于是Stefano叔叔获得了一个甜甜的吻。  
“生日快乐，Lily。”Ruvik不甘示弱，从衣服口袋里拿出一个小盒子。他当着众人的面打开，盒子里静静躺着一条精致的红宝石项链。对着Lily湿漉漉的眼神，Ruvik笑着为小姑娘戴上了项链。  
说是笑，其实Ruvik只是弯了弯眼睛。但即使是弯了弯眼睛，对Ruvik这个常年面瘫的人来说也是个奇迹。  
Seb对着Ruvik的笑发了会愣，那边Lily已经粘着Stefano说要拆盒子了。于是Seb眼睁睁的看着艺术家将他的女儿拐走，临走还给他抛了个媚眼。  
去他妈的。  
Seb脸色狰狞，硬生生将手中的杯子捏碎，果汁溅了满手。正在他急匆匆找纸的时候，Ruvik抓住他就往房子里拽，硬生生将他拖进储物间，然后，甩到墙上。  
像是怕Seb逃走，Ruvik紧紧攥住他的手腕，将Seb顶到墙上，一条腿不由分说的挤进Seb两腿之间，有一下没一下的摩擦着。  
“我要在这里干你。”  
“不许说‘不’。”

Ruvik不知道从哪里变出一副手铐，将警探的双手铐住，然后，举过头顶。  
Seb跪伏在地上，了无依靠的接受着男人的操干，脸颊贴在墙上，艰难地吐出一声又一声呻吟。  
粗大的性器干得又快又深，每一下都重重碾上那一点凸起，让Seb浑身颤抖，爽的两眼翻白，诞液流出口中而不自知。尽管他的理智犹如风中烛火，摇摇摆摆似乎随时都会熄灭，但他为人生父的意志最终还是艰难的战胜了欲望，他没有高声浪叫，只是将自己的呻吟压抑在嗓子里，通过一次又一次的深呼吸，咽下呻吟，最终化作吐息呼吸出去。  
储物室的墙壁并不十分厚重，事实上，因为这里少有人来，加之东西并不重要，墙壁实际上是很薄的。而储物室距离开party的后院距离不远，他实在是害怕Lily会过来，然后听到她父亲压抑的低喘和掩盖不住的呜咽。或许他好奇的女儿还会搬来凳子，扒开窗户向里张望。那样她就会看见她喜欢的Ruvik叔叔正大力操干着她平日里威严可亲的爸爸，而她的爸爸像条母狗一样撅着屁股，表情淫乱。  
——所以他紧紧咬住下唇，打碎呻吟往肚子里咽。  
可是他的反应却似乎惹得Ruvik很不满意，Ruvik掐着他的脖子，就着性器深深埋在Seb后穴里的姿势，硬生生将Seb翻转过来，让他形成了仰躺在地上的姿势。而剧烈的摩擦让Seb忍不住呜咽起来，阴茎颤了颤，又吐出些晶亮的液体。  
Ruvik常年体温稍低的手指抚上Seb的嘴唇，剥开了两片紧紧咬在一起的唇。修长的手指伸进Seb温暖的口腔，畅行无阻的用两根手指掐住Seb的舌头，让Seb忍不住发出几声干呕。Ruvik冷漠的金瞳注视着表情痛苦而浪荡的Seb，冷冷道：“叫。”  
Seb睁大眼睛，狠狠摇头。  
“huh，”Ruvik意味不明的哼笑一声，手指突然抽出，狠狠抚上Seb的胸口。一边挺立的乳尖被掐住揉捏，另一边的则是入了Ruvik的口腔，他像新生的婴儿一样吸吮着，发出啧啧的声响。同时下身也没闲着，动作的幅度越来越大，撞击敏感点的力度一次比一次强。过快的动作使被干的显出糜乱的红的后穴翻卷出许多泡沫，咕叽咕叽的响声不绝于耳。  
Seb冷不丁的被逼出一声高亢的淫叫，他想捂住自己的嘴，但被铐住的手显然不能完成任务。他想咬住嘴唇，但Ruvik重新将手指塞入口腔，还随着抽插的动作而动作，让他无法如愿，反而发出哭泣似的含混呻吟。  
凶器像是永动机，无间断的侵犯着神志不清的男人，逼出男人一声又一声沙哑的低吟。Seb只感觉自己被欲望蒸腾着，似乎化作水汽即将升入天堂。  
——熟悉的说笑声将他拉回人间。  
“Stefano叔叔，谢谢你的公主裙，我很喜欢！”  
“公主殿下怎么能没有自己的裙子呢？更何况是我们Lily这样宛如天使的纯洁少女。”  
…Lily！Stefano！  
Seb立刻从情欲中惊醒，瞳孔扩张，惊惧不已。氤氲着水汽的棕色瞳孔带着祈求看向一脸冷漠的上位者，嘴唇张张合合，无声的请求：  
求你停下来，不要…  
不要让他们发现。  
Ruvik的动作终于停了下来，他歪了歪头，抱起Seb让他坐在自己的阴茎上，手指灵巧地解开手铐，接着将双手重获自由、正紧紧捂住自己嘴的Seb顶到墙上。在那双溢满“劫后余生”的瞳孔里，Ruvik看到了自己恶意的笑容。  
他薄唇轻启，发出恶魔的呢喃：  
“是什么让你觉得，我会停下来？”  
漂亮的棕色瞳孔中立刻泛起了恐惧的色彩，Ruvik满意的笑笑，凑近Seb的耳垂，舌头顺势舔入耳廓，轻声道：  
“你难道不觉得，让亲生女儿看到他父亲的这幅媚态，会是一件非常、非常有趣的事吗？”  
他抚上Seb的脸颊的手指冰冰凉凉，呼入Seb耳朵里的吐息却炙热如火。阴茎狠狠向上一顶，因为姿势进入到前所未有的深度，在Seb抑制不住的哭叫声中，Ruvik愉悦地笑了起来。  
“不如，试试？”

“话说回来，Stefano叔叔你看到我爸爸和Ruvik叔叔了吗？”Lily抬起稚嫩的小脸，带着疑惑向不断张望的男人询问。  
“你说他们啊，”Stefano停下来，蹲下身平视Lily的眼睛，笑容灿烂：“他们，在和Lily玩捉迷藏呢！”  
在小姑娘陡然明亮起来的表情中，Stefano轻轻牵住了小姑娘的手，领着她向一个方向走去。  
“我们先去储物室看看吧。”  
Stefano偏过头，阳光在他脸上打下一片阴影，被阴影笼罩着的，是Stefano恶意的笑。  
“那里，说不定会有人呢。”

Lily踮起脚尖望向储物室内，碍于身高什么也看不见。女孩眼珠一转，拉起Stefano的袖子，撒娇道：“Stefano叔叔，能帮我看一下里面吗？我个子小什么也看不见。”“当然，我的公主殿下。Stefano笑着应下，走到窗台边，左右环视了一下，颇遗憾道：“抱歉啦Lily，里面没人呢。”  
Lily不高兴的撅起了嘴，气颠颠的跑走了，说是要去找Kidman姐姐玩，不理可恶的爸爸了。  
而Stefano只是微笑着注视着女孩远去，嘴角的弧度却越来越冷。  
他转身，目光沉沉的盯着储藏室的窗户。  
藏在窗户后面，也就骗骗Lily…  
他迈开长腿，利落的翻进屋内。看着交叠在一起的二人，冷冷的笑了。  
偷吃？  
可要看看我同不同意。

银制的链子哗哗作响，所牵连的乳头红的滴血，Stefano拽着Seb的乳头，眯着眼打量着链子上的花纹：“…R？”Stefano冷笑一声，“你倒是打的好算盘…Victoriano，想独享？”手下狠狠一捏，换来Seb痛苦的哀嚎。  
“别…别捏…呜…”男人泪眼朦胧的哀求，声音甜腻而嘶哑，浑身颤抖着，一副不堪重负的样子。却没有换来在场任何一个人的怜悯。  
“呵，是又如何？”Ruben从鼻腔中露出一声轻蔑的气音，手指在紧致的肉穴中翻搅，两根手指揪住Seb的敏感点拉拽，让Seb软了腰。  
“啊啊…轻…轻点…”男人的阴茎被刺激的跳了跳，渗出更多蜜液。  
Stefano气急而笑，“我是不能把你怎样。”他的面色忽然阴沉下来，他冷淡的开口：“不如让Seb做评委，来评判一下到底谁操得他更爽，胜者得到一切，如何？”Stefano的手指离开了男人红肿的乳头，接下来他光顾的可不止这一处地方。  
“正合我意。”Ruben金眸沉沉，冰冷的答道。他也同样暂停了对男人的“疼爱”，接下来，他有大把时间来疼爱这幅令他着迷的成熟肉体。  
夹在二人中间的大龄警探：……  
道理我都懂，但为什么要牵上我？  
二人冷冷一笑，表示：谢邀，不牵，只上。

Seb现在感觉自己快死了。  
绝无仅有的死法——爽死。  
他被身后的Ruben用阴茎钉在了对方的腰上，对方常年握手术刀的手托着他丰满的屁股，让他整个人悬空，也方便其更好的操警探的屁股。了无依靠的警探只能伸出长腿环住身前Stefano的腰，手搭在男人柔顺的黑发上，后背紧贴着Ruben温热的胸膛，这才避免了摔下去的命运。  
“啊…”Seb发出一声又一声呻吟，他不想忍耐，也不能忍耐。前后的刺激过于巨大，他的理智几乎被蒸腾殆尽，满脑子都在想着“more”。  
无论是身前艺术家在他胸前肆虐的唇舌，还是撸动他阴茎的灵活的手指。无论是身后医生打桩机似的顶弄，还是他火热甜蜜的深吻。  
警探都想要“more”。  
他平日里引以为傲的冷静自持通通被抛入九霄云外，警探呜咽着，浪叫着，迎合着男人们的每一个动作。下意识的，从心灵深处的顺从着男人们的爱抚。他此刻已经无法思考除了挨操以外的任何事，偏偏两人还不放过他——  
“Seb，你更喜欢谁？”黑发蓝眼温柔的笑着，蓝眼睛里是能溺死人的甜蜜。  
“Seb，who is the winner？”冷淡低哑的男声从身后传来，直截了当。  
似乎是为了逼出他的答案，针锋相对的二人默契的停下动作，将选择权交入警探手中。警探痛苦的摇着头，他什么也说不出来。  
他想要爱抚，而不是停顿。  
他向前寻找着艺术家的嘴唇，却被挡开；他向后寻求着火热的性器，却一无所获。  
“Seb。”一前一后两个声音，或轻柔或沙哑，但都带着滚烫的占有欲：“Who will possess you？”  
谁会占有你？  
你…属于谁？  
警探眨着被泪水浸湿的棕色眼眸，在微光下竟显出琥珀的光泽。“I'm…”过度的呻吟导致警探嘶哑的声音，他喃喃着，努力思考着问题的答案——  
这他妈的还算问题？！  
本来翘首以盼的二人瞬间懵逼，他们眼睁睁的看着前一秒散发着“我想挨操”的糜乱气息的男人下一秒恢复了平时骂骂咧咧的凶悍模样。  
脑子终于清醒过来的Seb瞬间口吐芬芳：“操你们的，你们脑子里是进了屎吗？我他妈的爱谁还不知道？”  
“我当然…爱你们每一个人啊。”  
Ruben看不见警探的表情，但他从艺术家瞬间亮起来的眼睛和Seb飘上红霞的耳朵看出——警探害羞了。  
虽然不是想要的答案，但还算满意。  
“算你过了。”他咬着警探的耳朵，深深地顶了进去，迎来警探的一声娇喘。  
“我也爱你～”Stefano风骚的抛了个媚眼，干脆的蹲下身含住了警探的阴茎。换来警探更大的呻吟。  
两个别扭鬼。  
在被搞得七荤八素的时候，Seb偷偷地笑了，心里一片满足。  
跟这两个家伙生活…似乎也不错？  
或许可以考虑一下出柜…地下太辛苦了。而且Lily有权知道父亲的恋情。  
这样的想法一直持续到二人给他来了个双龙。  
“喜欢吗？Seb。”二人笑得明媚。  
痛的无法呼吸的警探：……  
去他妈的公开！分，必须分！！！！


End file.
